Soy tan egoísta
by Srita Bathory
Summary: Bella se siente mal al no saber nada de Jacob, después de su boda con Edward, por lo que le escribe una carta una carta que jamás le llegara…


**Nada es mío, solo la historia que verán a continuación.**

* * *

_******Soy tan egoísta**_

_Querido Jacob, mi gran amigo y consejero...Sabes se que yo dije a que amo a Edward y que iba a estar con él y, no me arrepiento en absoluto solo que ahora tengo que decirte que empiezo a extrañarte… ahora que no estás, me siento sin ánimo de nada, y es que tú eras mi compañero, siempre estaba allí, ahora tengo a Edward y a todos los Cullen pero no es lo _m_ismo aun pienso que hubiera pasado si viviéramos en un mundo normal...Tal vez estaríamos juntos pero no es así._

_Escribo la carta a pesar que se que nunca te va a llegar pues simplemente nunca la enviare, la guardare por siempre en un rincón, por que se que no me perdonaras, no después de lo que hice, en parte jugué contigo, para sentirme mejor cuando Edward se fue, ahora regresa y te dejo, lo lamentó, es enserio, perdona que la tinta se corra es que se ha manchado el papel con mis lagrimas, Ahora ya no estaré sola, lo sé porque encontré mi lugar, con mi amor Edward Cullen , mi corazón sigue latiendo pues les dije que deseaba seguir siendo humana al menos antes de cumplir los 20 sino ya me veré muy vieja…_

_Y precisamente ahora, te empiezo a extrañar…y de nuevo pienso_

_ ¿Qué pasaría?, ¿estaríamos juntos?, ¿qué haría? , quisiera cuidar de ti, llenar nuestras vidas con una profunda alegría, de pasión sin límites y grandes sentirse, quisiera atesorar nuestro amor, guardarlo en una inmensa burbuja hecha de mucha felicidad para que nada le pudiera pasar._

_ No quiero decirle a nadie de nuestra desenfrenada pasión, de este amor, quiero que todo lo que sentimos quede entre tú y yo; que disfrutemos lo que nos espera, lo que la vida nos regalará, que nadie se interponga, que nadie opine, que nadie vea mas allá de lo que deseamos expresar, que nadie nos de ideas porque nuestro amor es sordo ante las palabras y los consejos de los demás…_

_Me gustaría vivir mi sueño de amor eterno a tu lado, pero ni tu ni yo (por ahora) somos eternos aun así me encantaría….quisiera pensar que hay un hay un lugar en mi mundo en el que todo es perfecto cuando tu estas… un lugar precioso donde tu sonrisa es la música con la que empieza el nuevo día, un lugar en donde el llanto se puede hacer brisa y el dolor alegría…no malentiendas por favor Jacob; Edward es el único al que realmente amo con todo mi ser, al que le entregaría mi vida si él lo pidiese, pero tú eres mi amor ,como dirían ¿platónico? pues no puede ser, sin embargo te amo, te amo demasiado pero no tanto como a Edward, recuerda que cuando se fue Edward te dije que sentía como un espacio en mi pecho, un espacio vació; pues llámame egoísta pero cada noche, desde que ya no estás, miro a la distancia para poder justificar ese espacio vacío a mi lado, un espacio que me recuerda que no estás, un espacio que me toca bien dentro y me hace llorar porque no sé donde estas…lo único que supe fue que echaste a correr, te vi en mi boda, allí estabas, pero después no volví a saber nada solo lo último que digo Bill " se fue, echo a correr como nunca antes, después de que salió de tu boda, Bella" esas palabras me dolieron esta el fondo de mi corazón._

_ Y empiezo a extrañarte, y es cuando me duele el alma, es cuando las palabras me faltan, cuando la respiración me falla, es cuando más necesito de un abrazo, de la calidez de tus palabras, de tu cuerpo, de tus manos y la mirada que siempre me reconfortaba, las risas, y la canción que siempre tarareabas cuando íbamos de paseo al bosque…No existe manera de decirte adiós porque al hacerlo se desgarra mi corazón, no existe manera de olvidarte, porque sería mentirme… quisiera que volvieras recobrar nuestra antigua amistad._

_ Que no quiero vivir sin ti, que no quiero dejarte, ¿por qué no estás?_

_ Soy egoísta soy demasiado egoísta…pero lo último que te digo antes de guardar esta carta junto a las demás es. Ya no quiero extrañarte…_

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció?, ¿Un RR?**


End file.
